


first dream of the year

by dorypop



Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [9]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, it doesn't say but this could be a Gansey Christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorypop/pseuds/dorypop
Summary: If it were up to Ronan, they wouldn’t even have come to this thing. Blue was already here to be supportive of Gansey when his family upped their Ganseyness levels.For the tumblr prompts: “Why do you have to look at me like that? It’s making me weak, please stop” and “The more I look at you, the more I think we need to leave.”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	first dream of the year

“And just why do you have to look at me like _that_?”

Adam’s lips curled but the fucker tried to hide it by taking a sip of his champagne flute.

“Oh, don’t be a child. I’m not even looking at you.”

“Yes, you are. You are most definitely looking at me _indeed_. From the corner of your eye, see? There. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. It’s making me weak. Have mercy, Parrish. Please fucking stop.”

Now Adam was laughing. It probably wasn’t proper to laugh at a place like that—Adam pretended the canape selection was holding all of his interest but even then he couldn’t hide the his shoulders’ flutter. Ronan angrily drank from his own glass— _the lengths_ he had to go to make Adam relax. These motherfuckers wouldn’t know a miracle if it punched them in the face. If they weren’t impressed by Adam Parrish they didn’t deserve a second of their attention. Not even a thousand of a second. They could burn in hell.

If it were up to Ronan, they wouldn’t even have come to this thing. Blue was already here to be supportive of Gansey when his family upped their Ganseyness levels. She’d promised Ronan she wouldn’t hesitate to kick shins if needed. Ronan couldn’t of course see her now, because she was still tiny and the massive chandeliers were giving him a headache, but Gansey _would_ tell him later if there had been any damaged shins.

Ronan had only come because he’d found Adam in a slight and very controlled panic state when he’d realized he’d outgrown the sleeves of his only presentable suit. It had, of course, led to a very heated discussion whose agenda included hits like “you don’t need to prove anything to these pricks” and “it’s called networking, Ronan” and which had ended on a quite more heated note against the cracked tiles of St. Agnes’ bathroom walls.

Anyway. Adam looked hot in his new suit. But he would look even hotter if he could turn his brain off for once and stop looking around as if those shrimp-eating assholes Gansey’s parents loved to invite to these shitshows were sharks who could smell the sweat in Adam’s hands—it was perfectly lovely sweat, in Ronan’s opinion, but that was beside the point.

“What was that. Oh, shit, _a stolen glance_. You wanna kill me on the spot, or what? Man on a mission. _Jesus_.”

“Shut _up_.” _Now_ Adam was looking at him _and_ he didn’t seem mad. Win-win.

Ronan grinned.

“Now I see what everyone means when they claim they’ve been swept out of their feet by Adam Parrish. Way to secure the game, man. How many heart attacks did you cause with _this_ move?” he asked, meaning the way his eyes got brighter when he smiled for real.

“Oh, you know, just the one.”

“Who was the victim’s name again?”

“You wouldn’t know him,” Adam deadpanned, drinking the last of his champagne. “Pretty face, bald head. He thinks I don’t know what he’s trying to do.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Not bald,” he said.

Adam hummed. He left his empty flute glass on the buffet table, next to the blue cheese rolls. “Thanks for coming,” he said, sobering up.

“I’m only here because Gansey asked, man,” Ronan shrugged. “Don’t sweat it.”

“Sure. I can also play the game, you know?”

“No idea what you’re talking about. Have you tried the asparagus? Good shit.”

“Can’t. Too busy falling for that fake-nonchalant front you’re pulling. Now I _can’t stop_ looking at you. I’d kiss you right now. Hard. That chocolate fountain over there is giving me ideas, _Ronan_.”

Ronan felt his ears getting warm. “What kind of ideas.”

“In fact, the more I look at you the more I think we need to leave.”

Ronan swallowed, but found his mouth dry. “If we leave there’s no chocolate fountain.”

Adam smirked and took a new champagne glass from a passing waiter. “We’ll have to stay, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a haiku by Sho-u: first dream of the year / I keep it a secret / and smile to myself.
> 
> First published on [Tumblr](https://hklnvgl.tumblr.com/post/644269519658975232/your-ficlets-are-so-amazing-if-you-want-why-do)!


End file.
